


slow down

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Things are going way too fast. Daisy's not a fan.





	slow down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelthismarvelthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/gifts).



> Prompt: "I need a hug!"

“Look, there she is,” Daisy whispered, pointing as a tiny figure clad in maroon robes danced across the stage. With a beam, the figure took a small scroll and shook hands with four people in what was clearly a rehearsed sequence before tripping off of the stage. She held back a sniffle. “That was beautiful.”

Bemused, Robbie looked over to the right of the gymnasium, where he knew he’d find their daughter among the small group of kindergarteners who’d already received their diplomas. True to form, Mellie Johnson-Reyes was also scanning the crowd of parents, and when she met Robbie’s eyes, her father gave her a subtle thumbs-up and a grin.

This did nothing for Daisy, who’d noticed the whole interaction and was now actively trying to hold back tears. “She’s growing up so fast,” she lamented to Robbie. “Before you know it she’ll be moving out of our house with her boyfriend – or her girlfriend! – and we’ll be left with an empty house” A hangdog pout was forming on her face, and it required more and more of Robbie not to laugh when Daisy’s expression became despondent. “She’s so big!”

“Babe,” he tried, suppressing the amusement in his voice. “Don’t you think you’re being a little…dramatic?”

“M not being dramatic!”

The entire audience was standing to applaud now, and the two of them followed. “It’s kindergarten graduation, babe,” Robbie reminded her. “It’s a little early to break out the tears.”

Daisy stole Robbie’s right arm and looped herself under it, wrapping her arms around his waist. “She’s my baby. I’m allowed to be dramatic about her milestones. And right now, I need a hug because my baby’s graduating from kindergarten.”

“Alright…” Robbie cheekily kissed her head.

“That’s only twelve more years, Robbie! Only twelve! Where’s the time gone??”


End file.
